Giroro: the problem is this zipper, de arimasu
is the second part of the 276th episode of the anime Keroro Gunso. Synopsis In order to get back at Keroro, Natsumi switched bodies with Keroro's mother and forced him to do household chores. However, meanwhile, Keroro's mother disappeared with Natsumi's body. Plot Keroro's Mother reveals to everyone that she's actually Natsumi and they had switched bodies in order to get back at Keroro for switching Akina Hinata's and Kururu's bodies to make Natsumi follow his orders. However, Keroro's Father arrives from the toilet and doesn't believe in their story. Meanwhile, Natsumi Hinata (actually, Keroro's mother) is happily sightseeing around Inner Tokyo's shopping district.Giroro soon finds her there, but is unable to go against 'Natsumi' and rather than taking her back home, decides to guard her, losing his mind when she mentions that it's like a date. They go through various stores with Giroro losing her mind as 'Natsumi' often was very close to him. Meanwhile, Keroro's Father ignoring the protests of 'Keroro's Mother', takes her to Atami's hotsprings since they had a meeting with Giroro's Father and couldn't miss the train. 'Natsumi' decides to try a bikini, convincing Giroro to go to the beach with her. When they get there, while changing behind some rocks, she complains about a zipper that got stuck, and Giroro immediately imagines that it's the zipper on the back of her dress. Giroro imagines undressing her and gets ready to do it for real, but is immediately interrupted by a succession of monsters. In the end, he manages to win the hard battle, but it turns out that the zipper was the one from Keroro's Mother's bag, not Natsumi's dress. He immediately faints, remaining like that until Tamama arrives, finding the pair. Meanwhile, later on, already by night, 'Keroro's Mother' arrives to the hotsprings with Keroro's Father, where they meet Giroro's father. She refuses to remove her towel, but Keroro's Father is confused by that and forcefully pulls it, leaving her embarrassed. Characters *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Dororo *Kururu *Natsumi Hinata *Fuyuki Hinata *Keroro's Mother *Keroro's Father *Akina Hinata *Giroro's Father *Narrator *Space Okonomiyaki FX Special *Ningen *Giant Squid *Giant Turtle *Giant Crab Trivia * Like in the first part of the episode, the voice actors follow the bodies they usually voice rather than their usual characters, aside from some brief internal thoughts from Keroro's Mother, so Chiwa Saito during most of this story effectively voices Keroro's Mother while Sachiko Chijimatsu voices Natsumi Hinata. * The purple dress Natsumi wears in this story was designed specifically for the joke at the end and appears in no other episodes. Keroro's Mother in Natsumi's body also is shown wearing a vest over it, which oddly was never worn by Natsumi herself. The bikini Keroro's mother buys while in Natsumi's body also is never worn by Natsumi herself. Gallery Natsumikm07.jpg|Natsumi commemorating the 'success' of her plan I want my body back.png|Natsumi crying about her missing body KMotherN15.jpg|Keroro's mother talking with Giroro about Pekopon's food Their holding hands eeeeeeeeeee.png|Keroro's Father dragging Natsumi to Atami Me in a swimsuit by Natsumi Hinata.jpg|Keroro's mother trying a bikini Naked.PNG|Natsumi embarrassed about removing her towel to go into the hotsprings Category:Episodes Category:Anime series Category:Season 6